


微博暴言（奥利奥）

by FrozenFogCocktail



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFogCocktail/pseuds/FrozenFogCocktail
Summary: 周x迦奥利奥暴言，不打tag。整一个黄色脑洞，看过当爽过。
Kudos: 6





	微博暴言（奥利奥）

大概就是，我迦勒底100级的大梁只有迦一个，没有拐也不能总是麻烦助战的梅林，咕哒把全迦最好的东西都堆给了迦，迦为了回应这一期待每次出战都打得很卖力。

一般情况下是兄弟俩一起出现，弓周也做为吃了圣杯的其中一个人和迦一起加班，但是打头最凶猛的攻势一般是迦来打，弓周负责清理前面的小怪，最后一关由迦负责。

持续时间长了导致每次回去都会出现极大的魔力空缺，而出征休息的时间又太短了，为此迦和弓周商量了一下补魔。［情侣关系下］弓周觉得带着目的的补魔有点不爽，但还是补了。但魔力空缺实在太大了一晚上还补不回来，这样就算迦可以弓周的即死疯狂失误。

迦看弓娜的情况迟疑了一下说要不然让狂周来［特别坦然］然后弓周暴起说好啊，你只要敢。狂周对此没有异义，神明的魔力非常醇厚且庞大，只是搞起来的时候不太会关注迦的状况，干完就走。

狂周真的是摁着他就草，没有什么挑逗扩张前戏，但是因为补魔效果很棒所以痛就痛，只是暂时有点起不来，导致弓周来的时候就是里面还有狂周精液和一些血丝的状况，身上的淤青也很明显，然后弓周就搞得很轻但是迦才一半就因为体力不支睡着了。

于是弓周就和狂周说明了一下状况，于是每天第一个先是由弓周来，开发扩张让他进入状态，但是不能让他太快失去意识于是限制射，迦很难受但还是任由弓娜这么搞，无精高潮到情欲暴涨的时候换狂周，弓周负责上半身并和他接吻安抚，会在狂周顶进去的时候故意去碰他被限制住的前面，迦一句话都说不出来，因为前面有弓周做的润滑扩张所以狂周一下子就顶到了位置，而弓周射进去的那些被不断的带出来再顺着大腿内侧下滑，交合的地方一片淫靡，狂周的尾巴也配合弓周的手去故意碰前面，弓周用手按一下迦鼓胀的精囊能让迦抖起来。

可惜迦最后才能被允许射，弓周放开他的嘴的时候还能听见断断续续的讨饶声，被榨干了全部体力，弓周继续往下舔，乳尖被玩得酥麻胀痛，而弓周还凑到迦耳边说现在放开的话你会因为乳尖就射出来高潮。

然后还没等迦反应就解除了前面的限制，粗糙的舌面狠狠的刮过，另一边则是用指甲摁着刮擦，狂周也在这个时候狠狠的顶到了里面，于是迦毫无征兆的就被掀上了连续高潮，没有被触碰，前面后面一起高潮，泄出来的液体断断续续的流到了地上，但狂周没停下弓周也没有。因为被限制了很久才被放开，不需要触碰，光是靠着其他快感就射得流出来的后果就是，狂周每顶一下或者弓周舔咬一下他的乳尖，他就能不断的持续高潮，就算前面什么都无法射出来他也在高潮，紧紧的抱着弓周想亲吻他的嘴唇。

弓周只是碰了碰迦的嘴唇，然后表示自己也硬了和狂周交换位置，狂周学着弓周的样子和迦接吻，粘粘糊糊的亲吻让迦恍惚中觉得非常舒服，弓周用准备好的肛塞堵住那些液体，然后贴着他的腿根磨蹭到射。迦［补完魔非常充沛且］第二天要带着这些液体去打本。

后续：迦打了一天把把都暴击了，咕哒子说这一周可以歇会儿。迦才暴力拽着弓周到水池里让他清出来，清的过程非常认真，但是迦还是因为O塞的缘故而搞得小腹一片湿透，于是抱着弓周的头自己还捏了捏酥麻胀痛的乳头被一起搞到高潮，清洗完才回去。迦这才重新抬起弓周的下巴去吻他。

亲够了最后又补一个，迦看起来像什么都没发生过，后面停顿了一下和弓周说可以休息一个星期，可以陪狂周做一些其他的事情。因为都是阿周那所以兼容性还是不错的（。）

达成了共识，反正就一个hs脑洞爽就好了。


End file.
